1. Field of the Invention
This invention is concerned with exercise equipment more particularly exercise equipment for strengthening a user's muscles, in particular, calf muscles. The apparatus of the present invention is specially designed to be adapted for utilization in a residential environment by clamping the apparatus to an upper doorway frame or similar structure. The apparatus is clamped to a upper door frame and curved shoulder pads depending from the apparatus are engagible by the user's shoulders. The user then pushes upwards with his leg muscles against the tensioned resistance of elements of the apparatus. It is especially useful for strengthening calf muscles by the user standing upright and rising up on his toes or balls of the feet against the resistance of the apparatus.